ernyapediafandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
NPCs are non-playable characters. They're the characters of Ernya, usually involved with the story, events and shops. Some of the NPCs own shops on Ernya while others do not however, the shop NPCs are currently the main characters. There have not been too much information on the NPCs nor the story of Ernya. Sometimes the NPCs can be seen talking amongst the community within the forums. Ernya Ernya is a land, it once was just covered with forests hundreds of years ago called but, the few people that lived in Hopeforest started to run out of resources and wished to civilized more. So they settled in the middle of the land and developed it into a town, making it an easier access for travelers around the world. On the other side of the Hopeforest is the Cold Land, no one is quite sure why that part of the land is frozen. At the far east, the Ice Castle sits where Narween Morganthe - also known as The Frozen Crown - governs the lands. It is known that no human could survive on these lands other than fools and zombies. Legends speak of undead and vampires living amongst the north in Windforest. The land of Ernya was in war with Cold Land over 300 years ago, causing some humans to become vampires, fools and zombies. Chloë Chloë runs donaton shop which sells items for their donation currency. Most of these items are limited and only stay there for a certain amount of time before they leave the shops forever. It's known that Chloe enjoys traveling around the world, where she has been to is unknown. However, whenever she does travel she enjoys their local foods, archietecture and meeting new people. She usually travels alone but sometime, Oliver will tag along with her journies. Once in awhile, the group will travel together and are described to be the best. On one of their travels together they got stuck on an unknown tropical island and Jude tried to teach her to swim however, the outcome didn't turn up to well when Chloe ended up kicking Jude in the teeth. Chloe is known to carrying a camera on her as she enjoys photography and capturing memories. Tyler Tyler runs the 21 Street shop where he sells modern gear, these items can be bought at anytime (non-limited) with the gold currency. Tyler is known to be attending as a business student over at an unknown university located on Ernya. However, his parents much wanted him to study medicine but he decided against. He takes much pride into his shop and spends most of his time into it. In between going to school and working at his store, he also enjoys doing a lot of outdoor sports such as surfing and snowboarding even though he doesn't partically enjoy heights. Tyler also enjoys playing videos games and enjoys pulling all nighters wth Oliver to do speed runs. Evan Evan runs the Deluxe shopwhere he sells higher end designer clothing. The items in his shop can be bought at anytime (non-limited) and are brought with the gold currency. Evan is known the be actively involved with the community's affairs and to have a higher taste in fashion. During his travels he seeks out fashions from different cultures, past and present, to place into his shop. Evan and Tyler share the same love for winter sports, sometimes make plans for trips to different places to find new venues. During the summer, he'll occasionally do a little bit of surfing with Tyler. Evan wishes to try rock climbing one day if he can convince Tyler to come along to conquer his fear of heights, and to maybe stop the teasing from Madison for his lack of muscle tone. However, he usually just enjoys a nice cup of ice coffee with a book. Often times when he works late at night, he'll keep a book with him so he can read when no one else is around. Jude Jude runs the Access 'o Reez shop where she sells jewelry, belts, hair wear and other accessories. All of the items can be bought with the gold currency and be bought at anytime (non-limited). Jude is known for a love of fashion and her passion for her merchandise offered in her shop. She even attends an unknown school as a fashion designer. She is also know to be the oldest one out of the main group however, all specific ages are unknown currently. She states that she doesn't mind being the oldest as she enjoys keeping an eye on them, as the other five tend to get themselves in all sorts of troubles, keeping things interesting for her. Other than fashion, her favorite thing is cuisine. Her home has a great, big kitchen with a fantastic view of the shopping district. She tries to host a dinner at her place at least once a week. She enjoys baking and cooking new things to the point that she goes through cookbooks filled with new recipes quickly. Tyler and Madison both enjoy pastries, so they are always pestering Jude about trying to bake some kind of weird fusion cupcake. Madison Madison runs the Shoe Box shop where she sells footwear for any style for gold currency anytime (non-limited). Madison is described as being small, once jokingly stating she was so small, she could fit into a shoe box. She is also known for her bubbly personality. She has a huge love for shoes, her family has a history of designing shoes long ago. They're reported to still be in the business of shoe designing however, Madison wanted to branch off her own, creating her own name so she wasn't so dependent on her families' name and inheritance. Madison enjoys quite a bit of things, she takes pride in her shop and loves the community she is around. She loves her friends and is an animal lover, stating her favorite animals were rabbits. She also enjoys the theater and Chloe manages to get the best seats for a show. The group always goes to shows together whenever they are in town however, Evan is always teasing them how the book versions are always better. Oliver Oliver runs the Sticker shop where he sells all sorts of different, limited items which can be bought with sticker points. Oliver is seventeen years old and is known to be studying computer science. He moved to the town when he encounter Chloe, Jude and Juniper during their Easter trip. He is known to enjoy collecting vintage comic books and other sorts, watching sci-fi dramas, and hanging out at a frozen yogurt shop, stating his favorite flavor is cherry. Oliver also enjoys folding, whenever Jude is catering for big events around the community she always gets him to fold the flower napkins around the tables. He states that he enjoys being part of the events and community the most, though. He also tends to mention how Madison enjoys ruffling his hair also stating how he really doesn't mind it.